1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laminated security pouches for identification cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The 3M Corporation has developed a new identification card, trademarked "Datagard", whose front surface contains tiny glass beads. When illuminated and viewed in a particular device, a hidden pattern is revealed, thus revealing the card's authenticity. Attempts to alter the photograph or indicia are revealed as displacements of individual beads attached to a resilient matrix bearing varying colors. The card front surface containing the glass bead coating must not be laminated because in doing so the visual phenomena provided by the retroreflective beaded surface is negated. This results since thermoplastic heat reactivatable adhesives encapsulate the glass lenticular beads.
The use of polyester laminating films in the construction of film pouches for identification cards is known. With such pouches, the front and back leaves of the pouch are laminated to the respective front and back surfaces of the identification card. As noted above, such a technique would destroy the retroflective characteristics of an identification card having a glass bead security coating thereon.